<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady Nuvelle's Relaxation Ritual by SorcererLeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824927">Lady Nuvelle's Relaxation Ritual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcererLeo/pseuds/SorcererLeo'>SorcererLeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gentle Sex, Nameless Background Characters - Freeform, Orgasm, Rope Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcererLeo/pseuds/SorcererLeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of managing House Nuvelle's affairs, Constance has earned herself a good night of sleep. And, of course, her dedicated staff is more than prepared to help her relieve some stress first.</p><p>Working title: "Maid-assisted Self-Bondage"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constance von Nuvelle &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lady Nuvelle's Relaxation Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Fódlan war and the victory of the Adrestian Empire, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg restored the noble status of the house of Nuvelle. Its only remaining representative, Constance von Nuvelle, was well-prepared for this restoration and quickly leveraged her connections and various schemes to find the funds and staff to renovate her home manor, win over the local people, and get back on top of things.</p><p>Two years had passed since then and Constance had served her people and her Emperor well. Once every month, she welcomed guests at her estate, from influential locals, over neighbouring nobles, to the rare visiting ministers from the capital. Constance was, of course, a host beyond reproach, but catering to many different preferences and opinions was tiring when one tried to uphold so many connections at once, even when dropped into the middle of a heated discussion.</p><p>She kept up her perfect etiquette until the last of her guests had left, before she allowed her shoulders to slack a little. As the servants began to clean and lock up, she ascended the central staircase in the foyer to head towards her bedroom. Now, with the only company being the two maids that followed her, she allowed herself to sigh, yawn, and finally stretch. If there was one thing she learned from Hapi, it was to appreciate those moments when she could just let herself fall and not concern herself over appearances, especially if those moments were sparse.</p><p>The maids stepped ahead of her to open the double doors into the bedroom, where a third was just drawing the thin curtains closed. She stopped in the middle of the room and wordlessly let her servants get to work undressing her.</p><p>"How are you feeling, madam? Was tonight's celebration enjoyable for you?" Estella, the head maid, asked while carefully removing the choker necklace from around Constance's neck. Her eyes were cast down, peering through the slim glasses on her pointed nose, but her faint smile was definitely meant for her lady, one strand of her otherwise immaculate short hair out of place, as always.</p><p>"Insofar that my reputation is somewhat mended after last month's fiasco, yes, it was quite enjoyable. All the arguments about the change in succession aside, of course." She sighed again, rolling her shoulders as her dress slipped off of it, falling from her form and pooling on the carpeted floor around her ankles. She stepped out of it so the maids could pick it up, then rubbed one of her shoulders. "Oh, Estella, it might be another restless night after all."</p><p>The maids exchanged a glance and Estella met both of their gazes briefly, before directing them towards one of the wardrobes with a small gesture, before stepping behind Constance and beginning to massage her shoulders. "Then, perhaps, milady wishes to partake in a relaxation ritual?"</p><p>Constance pressed her lips together. A tingle rose up her spine just at the thought of what she was offering. Indeed, she was tired, yet the stress sitting in her bones would not let her find rest unless something was done about it. "What a marvellous idea. I won't be expected anywhere tomorrow until long after noon."</p><p>"Then, if you would?" Estella smiled and gestured to one of the other maids, standing next to the bed and presenting a collar with both hands, like a piece of jewelry for her consideration.</p><p>Constance walked over and picked up the collar. It was broad, made of soft leather, and deep blue, with silver studs along the outside, like perfectly aligned stars on the night sky. She had commissioned it herself and the artisan was paid quite well for it, deservedly. She opened the silver buckle and - while the third maid gently lifted her hair out of the way - placed it around her own neck before tightening and buckling it again. It sat firmly but comfortably against her skin, but the rush it gave her was purely from the implications - and the wordless permissions wearing it gave to all staff in the know.</p><p>Quickly, but not roughly, the maids took hold of her arms and moved them onto her back, turning her to face the bed. Quickly and quietly, as practiced as dressing her or doing any other chore, the maids wound silken rope around her wrists, then around her arms, quickly encircling her torso just underneath her breasts as well. Within seconds, the rope had been wound, cinched, tightened, and tied off, trapping her arms behind her back, her elbows jut barely touching. They weren't quite done yet, when Estella gently placed a soft black piece of cloth over Constance's eyes, tying it off securely behind her head without messing with her hair too much, leaving her vision blocked.</p><p>"Are you well?" Estella asked softly, her hands on Constance's shoulders. Constance licked her lips and let the question sit for a full second before answering. "Yes. Continue."</p><p>The maids turned her around and helped her sit on the bed, before kneeling to both sides of her and continuing their work with her legs. Just as quickly, rope encircled her ankles, then her legs and her thighs, pulling tight and secure. Within far less than a minute, she had been rendered unable to move. Were it anyone else, Constance would surely panic, thrash, and scream, but with Estella and her other maids, she knew herself in good, trusted hands.</p><p>Those hands now gently lifted her legs and helped her scoot on the bed, sitting where she would usually lay down to sleep, on the middle of the large mattress. There was some shifting as three pairs of indoor shoes were quickly removed, before the weight of two women settled behind her, with a third in front of her. "Now, shall we be quick, milady? Would you like us to be stern or gentle?"</p><p>Constance smiled, her confidence and charm intact even now. "You have not been stern with me in so long. And why not drag it out a little bit." Knowing this routine well, she opened her mouth after giving her answer. One pair of hands pushed two folded-up pieces of cloth into her mouth, filling it rather well, before a second pair pressed a third piece over her lips, tightly tying it off behind her head.</p><p>"Very well then." Estella moved closer, her dress rustling quietly. Her fingers, now slipped from the silken gloves to touch her lady's skin directly, came to rest on Constance's torso, just underneath the ropes holding her arms in place. Then, the warm touch slowly travelled down, drawing a small circle around the belly button. It was electric and a soft, huffed breath escaped the lady. The hand turned, the fingertips pointing downwards, as it reached her waist, the tips dipping under the hem of her dark silk underwear. A the same time, the silk gloves of the other maids began to stroke and caress her arms, then her sides, travelling up. Finally, they dared to begin touching her breasts, lightly stroking over the black silk of her bra, before slipping the fingertips under that hem as well.</p><p>Constance laid back and let out a soft, shuddering sigh. Then, the touch changed. Two more hands held on firmly to her waist while those on her breasts suddenly groped and squeezed. Estella's warm fingers dipped deeper, reaching her clitoris and beginning to slowly draw circles around it. Constance yelped softly, prompting Estella to click her tongue.</p><p>"Constance," she said in a darker tone of voice, sternly, like a teacher scolding a misbehaving student, "Look at you, ending up like this again. What a dirty, needy little noble you are." As if on command, the maids behind Constance pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts. They wasted no time, pinching her nipples between thumb and index finger. "You try to stay quiet, but listen to all those noises." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "How very unladylike of you, Constance. Especially, this." She dipped her fingers deeper, reaching the wet folds of her vagina, pushing just the tips of two of her fingers inside.</p><p>Constance shuddered and began to struggle slowly in the ropes. They held her snugly but mercilessly. Escape wasn't possible by normal means. With her mouth gagged, she also wouldn't be able to cast magic, so even a forceful escape attempt would be fruitless. Estella caught on to her movement and ended it swiftly, by slapping the side of her thigh. "You don't get to wriggle your way out, Constance. Oh, how did I end up serving such a hopeless pervert of a mistress?" She pushed her fingers in deeper and the others pinched Constance's nipples a little harder, beginning to twist them a little, back and forth. Constance's voice reached a higher pitch and her hips tried to move on their own, but they were held firmly down by the maids.</p><p>"So impatient. If you want something done, you should ask about it nicely. Don't forget your etiquette again, Costance." She slapped her thigh again. Constance whimpered quietly behind the gag, before attempting to voice a request, but the only noises she was capable of making failed to form the correct words. "Can't you even do that? Pitiful. But in your luck, I know quite well what you want. You want your servant to bring you to orgasm, isn't that right? Isn't that your perverted little fantasy?"</p><p>Constance whined and nodded. She had requested Estella to take it slow, but she was getting impatient now. Of course, she had known ahead of time that she would. Estella pushed her fingers in to the second knuckle, moving and curling them ever so slightly. "How disgraceful. How lucky you are to have me for a loyal subject, or I might not grant you that kind of request." Her fingers moved quicker now, pulling out and pushing back in at quick intervals. The other maids resumed with groping, squeezing, and fondling her breasts, while their soft lips now descended on her cheeks, her neck, and her shoulders, covering any bit of skin in soft, light kisses.</p><p>Her hips bucked and she whined more loudly, all the different sensations gathering in her head and sending conflicting information to the rest of her body. Estella shifted, straddling her legs now and leaning in close enough to whisper and still be understood clearly. "But what a debasing request it is. In fact, you should do more than just request it. You should beg, Constance. Beg, you disgraceful whore of a noble." Her voice was still as stern as before. Not mean, or aggressive, but consistently pressing, like she was lecturing her. Constance gave in, starting to thrash in her restraints and working her voice in whatever way she could, as the need began to overpower her.</p><p>"Pwwfh, hh mh hhm!"</p><p>"Very well, then go ahead. Show me the depths of your filthy need. Cum, Constance. Now!" She plunged her fingers in deeper and curled them in just the right spot. Constance's hips bucked and she screamed into the gag, as a powerful wave of pleasure rocked her body. Her hands tightened into fists, her eyes rolled back behind the blindfold, and her voice was a mess of noise and half-formed words of gratitude and pleasure.</p><p>When the wave finally died down, Constance sunk against the shoulders of the maids and let out a deep sigh. "Wonderful. You're so stunning, milady," Estella said softly, her voice back to the gentle, almost motherly tone, as she stroked her mistress' hair with her clean hand. The others echoed her words, slowly putting her down to lie on the covers as their soft whispers wrapped Constance in compliments. "Gorgeous." "Marvellous." "Without compare." "Perfection."</p><p>Once she was lying down, Constance shifted a little, turning on her side and pulling her legs up halfway, getting into a more natural position, as much as the ropes allowed. Three women now knelt on the bed, bending over her. Soft kisses found her forehead, her shoulder, one even her breast. And with quiet, appreciative hums, all the exhausting events of the day finally pulled her under, into the gentle, welcoming depth of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>